Reluctantly In Love
by BadKitty17
Summary: England hates these stupid feelings for Spain...But what if he loves him back? SpUK.


**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

England hated these stupid feelings.

These stupid feelings that'd come over him about a month ago, when it was Spain's turn to host the world meeting. Yeah, when Spain had got up to speak, and he'd managed to get a good look at that gorgeous slender frame, that delicately sun-kissed skin, those beautiful eyes that sparkled softly in the sunlight…Damn, when was he going to get a grip?!

It wasn't like England had rejoiced when Spain had decided to sit next to him in today's world meeting, or like he lit up when Spain had given him his number. And it definitely wasn't like England had gone and done a little happy dance when Spain told him that he only saw Romano as a little brother…Why would he even care who Spain liked anyway?!

OK…maybe he did like Spain a little. But just a little—

"Iggy? You OK over there?" America called, snapping his brother back to reality.

"Y-yeah. Where were we again, going over global warming?"

"That's right," Spain added.

"Are you going to present your ideas, or are you going to like, space out on us again?" Poland piped up.

"I'm sorry. I just lost my focus, I'll get right on it," England said apologetically, before he talked the others through his proposal.

The rest of the meeting dragged by slowly for England, though he did his best to pay attention to what everyone else was saying, and restrain his urge to ogle Spain. Come to think of it, he found it difficult even to look at him without going all gooey and blushing, like some love-struck school girl…How pathetic.

"That brings today's world meeting to a close! Anyone got any questions?" America asked.

There was silence.

"Meeting dismissed then!" he concluded, and everyone gathered their things, getting ready to leave.

England quickly made his way out of the conference hall. He needed to take his mind off of Spain…perhaps some tea would help!

England's phone suddenly bleeped, and he stopped to check who was texting him. He didn't light up just a little bit when he saw that he'd got a text from Spain.

 _Inglaterra, will you meet me at my hotel room later? I want to talk to you._

England blushed heavily when he read the text, and he looked behind him to find Spain smiling gently from across the hallway.

 _Why can't you just talk to me here?_ England texted back.

It was a few minutes before he received a text saying, _It's something kind of personal. I really need to see you in private._

 _Fine. I'll meet you there in an hour,_ England agreed.

-S-C-E-N-E-C-H-A-N-G-E-

England had gone to the trouble of putting on a completely different outfit, and even a bit of cologne, before he went to meet Spain. Even though he had already been dressed sharply for the world meeting, he wanted to make sure he looked his best…Not to impress Spain or anything!

He made his way over to Spain's room, knocked the door, and waited nervously. It opened a minute later, revealing an equally sharply dressed Spain, with his normally messy curls neatly brushed. England felt his face flush to match the colour of one of Spain's tomatoes as he thought about how good Spain looked tonight.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" England managed to get out, tearing his eyes away from the man stood before him.

Spain motioned for England to come inside and closed the door.

"Inglaterra, no, Arthur…I wanted to tell you…" Spain trailed off and took Arthur's hand. "That I think I love you."

England felt his heartbeat speed up as he gazed into Spain's eyes. "You think or you know?!" he retorted angrily.

"Oh, what am I saying? I love you, I know I love you. I love you so much I can barely stand it! If you only knew how long I've wanted to hold you and kiss you and tell you"—

"Shut up, you sappy git!" England suddenly yelled, before he grabbed Spain and started kissing him passionately, pushing him down onto the bed before he broke away.

Spain just lay beneath England, dazed for a minute, before he said, "So…does that mean you love me too?"

"Of course it does!" England growled. "I wouldn't have done that if I hated you, would I?!" and he turned to leave.

Spain got up and ran over to England, just as he was leaving. "Inglaterra, why don't you stay with me tonight?" he offered.


End file.
